Bewilder
by Cherrilicious Phenomena
Summary: Riza rested her hand on her flat abdomen, as if it would grow spontaneously underneath her palm. The blonde tilted her head to the ceiling. She couldn't possibly be a mother. Implied Royai. Oneshot Probably.


**Still deciding on this title  
>-Royai-<br>Rated T: **Children wouldn't really understand this.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Not my characters, chill your lawsuits. Just the drabble.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> Like Flirtatious Bickering, it was in a folder untouched for months and I found it and I was like WUT? But I was having such a d'aw moment for pregnancy. So.. TA DA. it's just a oneshot. Drabble. I wanted to make it into a longer fic, but we'll see how that goes.

_Enjoy_

**-(-)-**

An incessant tapping filled the silent room as a plastic test serving as her tormentor.

Her steady, golden eyes roamed to it every few seconds wondering when these "couple of minutes" would end. She must've read the box about ten different times to see if she was urinating in the right end, if it was at the starting point of urination or midstream. She definitely made sure she got the signs right before she read them.

Her familiar pair of hands ran through her loose hair in silent distress; how could she entangle herself in such a mess? And it wasn't like it was some kind of alcohol-induced fling either; this was consented, heavy-breathed, lustful, _unprotected_ sex.

Yes, there was contraception. But apparently, that could only go so far.

The blonde sigh inwardly.

She looked back at the other side of the room and to her hand timer. The seconds had only been deducted by thirty. She was sure some kind of deity controlling her existence, or the existence of time, was making this experience much slower and more painful than it should have been. This was her fault though, perhaps she deserved this.

Riza lifted herself from the seat of the bathroom and began to pace, a hand impatiently toying with her with bottom lip. She began to muse and calculate. From the first time anything happened was approximately two and a half months ago. The last time she remembered having a menstrual cycle was three weeks after **that** incident happened. That would not only mean she's twenty days late, without her knowledge, but also means (if it were necessary) she would have to (if she really was!) go on maternity leave in another approximate five months. It would give her two months left.

_But there were so many times in between that._

Riza groaned to herself, how could she have been so stupid? Conducting such acts, without any sense of common sense!

Something within her objected though. Those times where she felt alive, every filament of her being tingled from everything that had occurred in the time. Even though she was not the instigator of it all from the first time, she was guilty the second time this happened. And the fifth. Seventh.

Plainly put, it was incredible.

She should have known better, she _**did**_ know better.

But she wouldn't listen to herself.

Useless to the Colonel, useless in missions, useless for anything. She would need people assisting her for everything and anything. Finding baby names, buying baby clothing, building a nursery … breast feeding. Mentally, she shuddered.

Her head shook to drive away any thoughts of that. There were still possibilities that she wasn't actually carrying a child and that she didn't have to do all that and this would be just a terrible moment that she could laugh on a week from now. Isn't that right?

Of course, missed periods occurred often. Certainly, she wasn't the first person to experience it. The twenty days factor seemed to have been neglected,

_A minute and a half to go, Riza. _She tapped her foot as she waited, sitting back on the toilet.

Black Hayate ran across the door to the other side of the room. The patter of feet made her feel ill, that if by some chance something wanted her to be a mother she would be hearing such in a year or so.

Hah, her – a mother. The very figure that lacked from her life and here she could be one to someone. She rested her hand on her flat abdomen, as if it would grow spontaneously underneath her palm.

The blonde tilted her head to the ceiling. She couldn't possibly be a mother. Her age might have been right however, the internal biological clock was ticking and if she ever wanted to have a child, this would be a perfect time. Riza was just not ready.

The timer went off and it jolted the hand away from her stomach.

As calmly as she could, Riza paced herself over to the counter as she slowly picked up the test. She closely observed it. The sign that was beheld before her. She picked up the box one more time to compare the signs and see that she was not indeed mistaken. As if she hadn't read it twenty times before that.

Riza Hawkeye replaced the test and its container back on the marble counter, turned towards the toilet and purged for the first time in two decades.

No ... No! She wanted to scream, but she was recuperating from the first heave. There was no life inside of her. She would not be a mother. She was ill. There was no baby in the making.

Oh, yes there was, however. The two pink lines of horror on the stick smacked her in the face and told her so.

**-(-)-**

Forgive me for my absence, yes? Tell me your thoughts, yes? Constructive criticism never hurts.


End file.
